


Take Care of Me

by L122YTorch (orphan_account)



Category: The Blacklist (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, First Time, Hurt/Comfort, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 08:47:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4781165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/L122YTorch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a traumatic event, Liz lowers her emotional walls asks Red to take care of her. *Rated M*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

They stood in silence just feet from one another. She soaked up his presence, letting each word he spoke work like a balm that soothed over the irreparable damage the day had wreaked. 

"You need a doctor," he said, his brows furrowed together, concern laced through his words. His eyes wandered over her blood soaked shirt. Dark red splotches stood out starkly against her soft white t-shirt. The majority of the damage was located on her left side, traveling from her arm pit area down to her hip and upper thigh. 

"It's late," she said, dismissing his suggestion. "I just need to get cleaned up, dress the wounds, I'll be fine."

"Lizzy…" he bargained with the singular syllable of her name.

"Please Red. Just help me clean myself up tonight and tomorrow we'll get me checked out."

Confusion sprung into his shadowed eyes. 

"How can I help?" he asked tentatively, staring at her exhausted features. The skin beneath her eyes was puffy and red from crying. Her body ached with searing pain that ran down her left side from having been dragged through gravel. She could have died tonight. But hey…was there ever a mission when she couldn't say that statement? 

This time though…Red was separated from her. And for whatever reason, the thought of dying without being near him seemed unbearable. The realization that she craved him so strongly in her life was jarring. The realization that she would be fine with dying just as long as he was there…was something new.

Instead of answering his question, she just reached out and lightly took his forearm in her hand. She pulled him along their rented safe haven, towards the bathroom. She could feel hesitation radiating off of him, but she didn't care. She wasn't herself tonight, this was out of character, but she so strongly desired his presence, comfort, protection and…affection.

They stepped into the bathroom and she flipped on the lights. The space was opulent with granite countertops, above counter square sinks and a sprawling shower enclosed in glass. 

Her heartbeat was screaming in her ears at what she was about to do. She nearly lost her nerve when she saw the strained expression on his face, but she brought her hands to her shirt anyway. Carefully, and with a hiss, she removed the sticky fabric then turned, opened the glass door and turned on the shower.

"How can I help?" he repeated, unsure of what exactly she expected him to do. 

With a hand beneath the water, she adjusted it to be just a touch warmer, listening as his familiar question floated over her shoulder. 

Before answering, still facing away from him, she undid her pants, let them slide down and kicked them to the side. She also toed off her socks. "I want you to take care of me," she said, a thousand unspoken words floating beneath the current of the sentence she uttered. 

Twisting her arms around she tried to reach back and unclasp her bra, but a sharp jolt echoed in her side and she yelped in pain. In an instant, she could feel the heat of his body behind her. With one swift movement he undid the clasp and brushed a hand along her neck and shoulder. Although he undid the clasp, he would not be so bold as to remove the piece of clothing.

Realizing this, she slipped the bra off and tossed it aside before hooking her thumbs in her underwear and letting them fall down her legs. Somewhere along the way, Red stopped breathing. He knew that this was a privilege, a rarity. He had seen countless naked women, but Lizzie was…in a league of her own. He cared for her in ways that he dared not dwell on. 

She stepped into the shower, and he stepped in after her. Mind you, he was still fully clothed. The crisp white shirt with little specks of Lizzie's blood on it now clung to him beneath the spray of the water. He had on black slacks and was barefoot. 

For whatever reason, the fact that he was still clothed and in the shower with her…really turned her on.

She took deep breaths as the water hit her wounds and her body ached beneath the pain. The water that slid off her body and travelled towards the drain was stained red. She reached for the antibacterial soap and turned to face Red for the first time. 

"This is going to hurt," he said taking the soap without skipping a beat or staring at her body. "I know," she replied. A moment of tense silence passed between them before he stepped close to her, so close that her breasts slid against the fabric of his shirt. He moved her arm out of the way and applied soap to her ribcage first. Needless to say, it was painful as he scrubbed the dirt and gravel out of her wounds with a washcloth. She buried her face in his neck and breathed in his scent. She suppressed a moan that had threatened to slip from her throat. To stifle her vocalizations she bit down on the fabric of his slick wet collar while he worked on her ribcage. 

Eventually, he worked his way down her side, to her hip and then her thigh. This was going by too fast. She wanted to stay in the warm cocoon of the shower with Red forever. He must have felt the same way because once he was done with her wounds, he reached for the shampoo.

"Turn around," he rumbled, his voice enough to bring her to her knees.

Slowly, methodically, he lathered her hair, rubbing his fingers in languid circles on her scalp. Gently he slid her under the water and rinsed her hair out. He then repeated the process for the conditioner. 

She expected the shower to end at that point, but it didn't. After the conditioner, he grabbed body soap and began to wash the ivory expanse of her skin, glorifying every inch as he went along. Suddenly the shower smelled of rich lavender and her skin tingled in every spot that his fingers touched. Liz ached with want. Every stroke of his hands sent jolts of arousal to her sex. 

He started with her neck, moved to her shoulders…and then he paused at her breasts. "Go ahead," she said breathlessly, her pupils blown wide with desire. Gently he put his large hands on her breasts and her eyelids slipped shut. Unabashed he stared at her breasts, memorizing how the rosy red nipples stood out against her pale skin. He kneaded the soft pink flesh beneath his fingers and knew that she could tell he was hard. He didn't care. He focused on washing her, on taking care of her. He only let his thumbs slick over her nipples once and the most delightful whimper resonated from her throat.

Before he came in his pants, he decided to move on to her abdomen. After a minute or so had elapsed, he was on his knees in front of her, he had made it to her calves and then her ankles. By now she was breathing heavily, nearly shaking with want.

"Red," she said, the single word vibrating off the shower tiles. "Yes?" he looked up at her expectantly, his head level with her lower abdomen. She brought a hand to his face, cupping his cheek, and then moved to caress the side of his head before bringing her fingers to rest at the back of his head. "Take care of me," she said raggedly, gently pulling his head towards her crotch.

"Are you sure?" he asked. "Absolutely," she replied without skipping a beat. "…I mean…if you want to of course."

He huffed a laugh, a rich smile spreading across his face at the ridiculousness of her statement. "Of course I want to Lizzie. More than anything." Unfortunately, he couldn't contain the emotion that seeped through his words. But rather than dwell on his slipping facade, he focused on repositioning her back against the wall as he hooked one of her legs over his shoulder and looked up at her for one last moment before bringing his lips to hers.


	2. Chapter 2

She tasted exactly how he had imagined. It wasn't often that he allowed himself the luxury of fantasizing about Lizzie, but nothing he had ever imagined compared to this moment.  
His arms supported her weight, his hands gripped her hips and ass, and his tongue lavished every inch of her sex.

She moaned, her head falling back and resting on the tile of the shower. His skilled mouth licked at her folds and mouthed at her clit. But whenever she careened towards release, he would avoid her clit just to cool her off before winding her again with his tongue. Once he added a finger into the mix, then two…she didn't stand a chance.

His mouth applied the perfect pressure to her clit while his fingers twisted inside her just right. And when he was sure that she was right on the edge, he stared up at her from between her legs. The sight of him there, his piercing eyes boldly seeking contact with hers is what did her in. Her hips rocked forward of their own accord and her back arched as an orgasm rocked her body. She panted heavily as she descended from ecstasy, never ceasing her eye contact with him.

Gently he unhooked her leg from his shoulder, trailing kisses down her thigh and leg. Her skin was impeccably soft and unbearably smooth. He drunk her in like she was water and he had been lost in the desert for his entire life.

He treated her body with reverence and adoration. The look in his eyes was one that she had seen many times before. It was the same look that lit the fire within her and had brought her to this very moment. She wondered why she was so deserving of such care.

Her legs felt like jelly and she did not resist her body's urge to lean forward and rest on him when he stood. 

He welcomed her frame pressed to his. He paid no mind to the water that cascaded down his face. With the faintest of touches he brought his hands to rest on her waist. 

Red was now handling Lizzie like she was made of glass, and at first, she reacted in kind. Tilting her head, she languidly kissed his jawline and neck. His flesh was rougher than hers but warm from the shower. Here, with her lips against his neck, she could feel the beat of his heart, get lost in the scent that was so characteristically "Red." 

He was apparently lost as well because it caught him severely off guard when she brought her hand to his throbbing cock. Her gentleness vanished in the bold press of her hand to his trousers. She cherished the way his breath caught in his throat upon the contact. 

"Lizzie," he said, bringing his hands to her upper arms, pushing back gently. "I think it's time to dress your wounds and get some rest."

Dejection was apparent on her fallen features. Her mind raced. Had he just pleased her because she asked him to? Maybe he didn't have feelings for her at all. The thought, however fleeting it was, clawed at her chest. Suddenly it felt hard to breathe and she was keenly aware of her nakedness contrasted against Red's fully clothed body.

So desperately she wanted to peel away his layers, expose him as he was always exposing her. 

To hide her cracking features she turned around and shut off the water. The drips of water were loud in the now silent space.

Red moved to open the shower door but she blocked him in one quick move. Naked, pressed against his body, able to feel his erection straining in his pants she whispered, "I want you." Her eyes pleaded with his and her hip pressed against his hidden dick.

A sadness bloomed behind Red's usually stoic gaze. He had allowed himself to cross a line tonight that he swore he would never cross, but Liz asked him. How could he refuse? Perhaps if the situation were less stressful, perhaps if he had fewer drinks, perhaps if she hadn't been physically compromised…he would have been able to refuse. He would have been able to insist on a doctor and leave the condo. But that's not how the night progressed.

It killed him to refuse her, but he felt that it was necessary. 

Her words clung to his ears and pulsed even more blood to his throbbing cock…She said she wanted him. 

"I know," he replied, worried that the two words would seem too cold, but she gave a conciliatory smile, moved back, and stepped out of the shower. Grabbing a towel, she wrapped it around her still bleeding body, grabbed a first aid kit from under the sink and walked out of the room.

Red remained in the shower, dripping, freezing, soaked, aroused and torn, staring after Lizzie's disappearing form.


End file.
